A day with Carlisle
by BellaPotter4ever
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG: Während Edward und der Rest der Familie jagen sind, verbringt Bella ein wenig Zeit mit ihrem Vampirdad, Carlisle.


**DISCLAIMER: Die Charaktere der Twilight Saga gehören Stephanie Meyer.**

**Der Plot gehört CullenGirl9397.**

Bella POV

Ich saß auf meiner Couch und las mein Geschichtsbuch, obwohl ich die Informationen nicht wirklich aufnahm. Ich war immer noch mürrisch, weil Edward jagen war und erst morgen Nacht zurück sein wird. Ich war immer noch am Schmollen als mein Handy klingelte. Ich wollte eigentlich nicht reagieren und weiter schmollen, aber als ich sah wer es ist wusste ich das ich rangehen musste. Es war Carlisle, und mein Vampir Dad mag es nicht wenn man nicht auf seine Anrufe reagiere, tatsächlich hasst er es und lies es mich auch wissen.

"Hey Dad, wie geht's dir?", fragte ich. Als ich so nachdachte fiel mir auf, dass ich ihn seit beinahe einer Woche nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Das ist ziemlich seltsam, normalerweise sehe ich ihn mindestens dreimal in der Woche. Er ist immerhin mein zweiter Vater.

"Mir geht es gut Bella. Außer, dass ich meine Tochter seit einer Woche nicht mehr gesehen habe.", sagte er durchs Telefon.

"Wirklich? Ich dachte du würdest Alice öfter als einmal in der Woche sehen, du wohnst ja immerhin mit ihr zusammen.", ärgerte ich ihn lachend und wartete auf seine Antwort.

"Sehr lustig Bella." Er lachte und fuhr fort. "Würdest du gerne rüber kommen und Zeit mit mir verbringen, alle anderen sind jagen gegangen, also sind es nur du und ich."

"Das wäre toll!", rief ich glücklich. Die Wahrheit ist, ich habe ihn sehr vermisst. Ich liebe Charlie, aber er ist mehr ein mehr ein Zimmergenosse als mein Vater. Durch Carlisle fühle ich mich als wäre ich ein Kind, etwas das ich bei Renee und Charlie nie hatte. Manchmal vermisse ich meinen Freiraum, da Carlisle und Esme Regeln für mich aufstellen, aber das ist es wert wenn man sich dafür geliebt fühlt.

Er lachte über meinen Enthusiasmus. "Ich hol dich in einer Stunde ab."

Wir verabschiedeten uns und legten auf. Ich machte mich fertig, duschte und zog mich an. Mir fiel ein, dass ich nicht gefrühstückt habe, weil ich nicht wirklich hungrig war. Als ich so darüber nachdachte fiel mir ein, ich hatte auch kein Mittagessen. Nun ja, ich habe jetzt keine Zeit zu essen, in zwei Minuten ist Dad hier.

Um genau 14:30 Uhr fuhr der schwarze Mercedes in die Auffahrt. Ich machte mich auf den Weg nach draußen, als er gerade ausstieg. Ich beeilte mich um zu ihm zu kommen, irgendwie ohne zu stolpern. Als ich bei ihm war zog er mich ihn seine Arme und gab mir eine enge Umarmung. Ich umarmte ihn auch, und erinnerte mich wie seine väterliche Umarmungen mir das Gefühl geben geliebt zu sein.

"Hallo Liebling, ich habe meine kleine Menschentochter vermisst.", sagte er lächelnd.

Ich lächelte auch und sagte ihm das ich meinen großen Vampir Dad vermisst habe. Wir mussten beide darüber lachen. Er brachte mich zur Beifahrerseite und öffnete die Tür für mich und schloss sie als ich drin war. Nachdem er im Auto saß fuhr er los zu meinem wahren Zuhause, dem Haus der Cullens. Als wir angekommen waren, liefen wir durch die Garage ins Wohnzimmer. Dad wollte mich gerade etwas fragen, als mein Magen knurrte.

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und lächelte. "Nicht genug zum Mittagessen gehabt Bella?"

Ich errötete und antwortete, da lügen für jemandem der nicht mal lügen kann keine gute Option ist. "Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich das Mittagessen ausgelassen", ich machte eine kurze Pause bevor ich langsam fortfuhr, "und Frühstück." Sein Lächeln verschwand und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst. Als er mich so ansah fühlte ich mich wie acht, anstatt achtzehn.

"Bella, das ist nicht gesund. Muss ich dich daran erinnern dass man mindestens drei Mahlzeiten pro Tag zu sich nehmen muss? Wieso hast du nichts gegessen?"

"Naja, heute morgen hatte ich nicht wirklich Hunger und das Mittagessen habe ich vergessen bis du schon da warst um mich abzuholen also hatte ich keine Zeit mehr.", erklärte ich. Als ich sah das er immer noch nicht glücklich war fügte ich schnell hinzu. "Es tut mir leid.", und schaute hinunter.

"Ich möchte dass du von jetzt an richtig isst Isabella. Ich meine es ernst, wenn ich herausfinde das du Mahlzeiten auslässt, wird das Konsequenzen haben.", sagte er streng.

Ich nickte schnell, denn mir gefiel es nicht in welche Richtung das Gespräch verlaufen wird, wenn ich widerspreche. Er führte mich in die Küche und gab mir ein anständiges Mittagessen. Er schaute mir beim Essen zu und nahm als ich fertig war mein Geschirr. Ich wollte ihn stoppen und sagte, dass ich das Geschirr mache weil er gekocht hat.

"Ist schon gut Bella. Ich mach es sauber."

"Nein wirklich, gib es her, ich mach das."

"Das denke ich nicht Kleine.", sagte er während er den Teller hoch hielt.

Ich versuchte hochzuspringen, aber er war zu groß, nicht zu vergessen auch ein Vampir. Ich schnaubte und gab schließlich auf.

"Schön, dass du es wie ich siehst." Ich warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und ging ins Wohnzimmer um einen Film herauszusuchen.

Ich schaute über die Filme und versuchte mich zu entscheiden. Ich tat so als würde ich einen Mädchenfilm aussuchen, zu dem er nur stöhnte.

"Mir gefällt der Film." Er gab mir einen flehenden Blick, der aussah als wäre er ein Kind das versucht sich Ärger zu ersparen. Ich lachte über seinen Gesichtsausdruck und legte die DVD zurück.

"Jk"

Er schaute mich verwirrt an. "Was ist JK?"

"Das bedeutet Just Kidding.", erklärte ich. Ich sagte ihm er soll einen Film aussuchen, weil ich mich nicht entscheiden kann und ging ins Badezimmer. Ich hatte eine Idee und rief bevor ich die Tür schloss "YL"

"Was ist YL?"

"Ha! Es heißt You're Lame!", rief ich und machte so schnell ich konnte die Tür zu.

"Du weißt dass du nicht für immer dort drin bleiben kannst.", sagte er herausfordernd.

"Wieso nicht? Es gibt hier drin eine Toilette und eine Dusche."

"Weil es dort nichts zu essen gibt und weißt du noch was ich über nichts essen gesagt habe?"

Natürlich würde er so etwas sagen. Ich machte die Tür auf und war verwirrt weil er nicht davor stand. Ich ging hinaus und schrie vor Überraschung auf, denn plötzlich war ich über Das Schulter.

"Hey! Lass mich runter!", rief ich und lachte.

"Na schön.", sagte er einfach.

Wirklich? Einfach so? Aber plötzlich wurde ich auf die Couch geworfen.

"Für was war das?", fragte ich ihn.

"Wegen YL.", sagte er und lächelte.

Ich schaute ihn beleidigt an, doch er lachte nur. Endlich kam er rüber zu mir und setzte sich neben mich, sodass wir endlich den Film schauen konnten. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf gegen seinen Arm während wir den Film schauten und genoss es Zeit mit meinem Vater zu verbringen. Ich fühle mich sicher, zufrieden, aber am wichtigsten: geliebt. Er ist immer für mich da wenn ich ihn brauche und bringt mich zum lächeln, er unterstützt mich und führt mich in die richtige Richtung, wenn ich etwas falsch gemacht habe.

Ärger mit ihm und Mom zu haben, macht nie Spaß, aber ich weiß das egal was ich falsch gemacht habe, die beiden lieben mich immer noch und verzeihen mir. Zu wissen, dass die beiden immer für mich da sind, ist etwas für das ich ewig dankbar sein werde.

"Ich hab dich lieb Daddy.", sagte ich ohne Vorwarnung.

Er schaute erst überrascht, dann aber liebend auf mich runter. "Ich hab dich auch lieb, Liebling."

Er drückte mich näher an sich heran und ich entspannte in seinen Armen.

Wir haben Filme geschaut und rumgealbert bis abends, danach hat er mich zu Charlies Haus gefahren und ich versprach ihm dass wir uns bald wieder sehen. Als ich in dieser Nacht schlafen ging, dachte ich darüber nach wie froh ich über meine Vampirfamilie war.


End file.
